Kisah Cinta Whang Yumei
by Whang Yumei
Summary: Wah kisah cinta Whang Yumei? berarti cerita tentangku dong? Iya sih tentangku Tapi agak dikarang sedikit... biar seruuu... HORAY.. REVIEW... deg degan baru kali ini buat cerita romantis tapi lumayan...


Baru kali ini aku buat fic ROMANCE! tapi ngak tau juga romantis atau ngak...

selamat membaca..

* * *

Pada kelas tujuh tahun lalu...

Ada gosib kalau ada seorang lelaki yang suka kepada ku dia bernama kou chi (nama samaran), tapi aku tidak percaya...

Sekarang lelaki tersebut satu kelas dengan ku!

Tapi aku enjoy aja...

Sebulan berlalu di kelas delapan ... ada sedikit tanda tanda dia bahwa dia suka kepada ku tapi au heran ... padahal ada seorang wanita dikelas kami yang tercantik di satu sekolah tapi kenapa dia harus memilih ku ... tidak mungkin pasti dia mau permain kan aku... *pikir ku*

Pelajaran pertama di mulai...

Pak guru: Pagi anak anak!

Murid: Pagi pak...

Pak guru: Anak anak buka buku PR kalian, kumpul kan perbaris dan kasih ke barisan di sebelah nya yang koreksi...

.

SAAT SELESAI KOREKSI

Yumei: Lho, buku ku di mana?

Kou chi: Ini bukumu!

Yumei: LLempar kesini!

Kou chi: Ngak mau... kalo mau kamu sendiri yang jalan ke sini!

Yun seong: Sini aku yang kasih ke Yumei...

Kou chi: Ngak mau, aku mau nya dia yang jalan ke sini ...

Yumei:... (perasaan ku ak enak, lalu aku jalan ketempatnya) Sini buku ku

Kou chi: Ini (ngulurin buku)

Yumei: (Ma mengambil tiba tiba... buku ku ditarik, aku juga ikut ketarik sampai sampai muka ku berhadapan dekat dengannya... aku tak berani bergerak takutnya dia makin sengaja!)

Kou chi: I LOVE YOU, aku cinta dan sayang sama kamu!

Yumei: (aku berdiri) Jangan beranda...

Kou chi: (memegang tangan ku) Aku tidak bercanda..

Yumei: Sudah lepasin aku aku tidak mau bercanda dengan mu

Kou chi: Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku (memegang tanganku semakin kencang)

Yumei: pelase lepasin ini lagi jam pelajaran... bisa ngak ngomongin nya nanti aja

Kou chi: ngak bisa... pokok nya harus di jawab sekarang juga...

Yumei: oke oke, aku jawab pertanyaan mu... tapi maaf aku ngak bisa...

Kou chi: tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku... akan ku kejar dirimu ampi ke ujung dunia.

Yumei: sudahlah aku lagi tidak ma berurusan denganmu... (akhirnya tangan ku dilepasin juga)

PELAJARAN PUN BERAKHIR...

SAAT AKU DAN TEMAN TEMANKU ADA DI LANTAI TIGA..

Yumei:... (ketika Kou chi, Yun seong dan teman teman nya l lewat) *kenapa aku harus ketemu dengannya lagi? dimana ada aku pasti ada dia..*

Kou chi: (memegang tangan ku) hay sayang...

Yumei:: sudalah... sudah ku bilang ja..(aku kaget ketika dia menutup mulutku)

kou chi: sudalah sayang jangan malu malu mengangap ku sebgai pacarku...

temannya: benarkah kou chi benar kah kau sudah jadian degan perempuan itu?

Kou chi: bener dong...

Yun seong: Bohong baru saja dia ditolak beraninya berbicara seperti itu ...

Yumei:... (aku berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari tanganku, dan akhirny terlepas juga... aku pergi sambil berlari...

Yun seong, Kou chi: (mengejarku) TUNGGU!...

temanku: wah yumei dikejar kejar cowok tuh... apa kamu tidak merasa tersaingi miko?

Miko: kenapa harus merasa tersaingi aku masih banyak pengemar kok..

Temanku: Tapi kan... dua cowok yang mengejarnya cowok yangpaling romantis dan ganteng satu sekolah..

Miko: alahh itu ma hal yang biasa... aku ngak perduli tentang cinta... *sial... padahal kedua lelaki itu incaranku akan ku habisi kau yumei!*

PERGI KE AKU YUN SEONG DAN KOU CHI...

Kou chi: kau kenapa sayang..?

Yumei: sudah berhenti memaggilku sayang... dan jangan bilang keorang orang hal yang bohong aku tidak suka lelaki yang seperti itu...

Kou chi: iya aku mengerti perasaan mu kok tenang aja... tapi ingat aku tak akan membiarkan seorang lelaki pun mendekati mu termasuk kau seong...

Yun seong: a...akkuu?

Kou chi: iya kau... aku tau kau juga suka kepada yumei... banyak yang suka padamu... termasuk seong dan si ketua kelas... tapi aku tak akan membiarkan mereka medekatimu...

Yumei: kumohon rubahlah sikap mu kalau mau mendapatkan perhatianku...

Kou chi: baik lah aku akan mengubh sikap ku... tapi apa yang akan ku dapatkan kalau aku mangubah sikapku?

Yumei: kkamu akan mendapatkan...

* * *

YA BERSAMBUNG CAPEK NULISNYA...

OK REVIEW...


End file.
